Talk:Ahri/@comment-25223119-20170202191709/@comment-4091261-20170224171220
I'm in deep. Word of advice, if a certain word can be easily misinterpreted for multiple meanings, assume that it all these meanings are intended simultaneously. For example, "That bat was annoying me. So I got a bat, and hit it with a bat." It could be talking about the animal or the blunt object. As such it could have 16 different interpretations. If an writer just gave that sentence with no context, it could be anything. As such, the reader imagines all the scenarios and ends up thinking of all the silly, brutal, and brutally silly scenarios. The end result is a vast exaggeration of the silly and brutal things that could have been. I could have used despoil, but of course the point wouldn't have gotten across as much as it did. In video game context, it means uncanny obliteration. Though I did intend to bring all those negative thoughts of the sexual interpretation to get amplify the feeling of it. A bit of irony with one of the last things PastaFreak said. ---- If one is trying to think in too structured of a manner, destroying is not possible. Power, order, and flexibility are concepts permeated in all parts of this game. In general, power > flexibility, flexibility > order, and order > power. When people think in a structured manner, they think reliability. Things like combos and ways to prevent the enemy from making the best use of their own. does rely on the ability to stop enemy combos, but she does not rely too heavily on her own. Ever since Rito removed the damage amplification from , she has been less reliant on combos and mainly relies on maneuverability when she uses . It's not very noticeable early on since she still benefits a lot from a combo when successfully landing and her build shifts this a bit as well, but it completely shifts over to flexibility once she gets . The issue with thinking too structurally is that it is simply not possible to prevent her from doing what she wants. She will not get locked down and if one tries to, she will jump out and then jump back in and destroy that person. It's a very large reason why assassins in general are very difficult to actually handle for tanks who obtained absolutely no damage. It's inevitably the sheer power of their ally who allows a lockdown to be worth anything at all. Given her large flexibility, it takes a lot of power to beat her: multiple ways to approach and damage her with powerful combos. What this does is it forces her to use options to flee which, as XXFeatherPawXx said, has a trade off. Once she's blown her abilities and tactics in stopping the powerful combo, employ the remaining approaches to damage her. This limits her ability to charge back in and create a turnabout--which is a very prominent part of what causes to be useful. One example is forward combo with + + into . Another is a poking combo from with + + until she uses into streams of until it is finished, and then . Another is the manly barrage of after into a when you can't see her anymore. While it seems like I'm just listing some fairly standard combos, know that it really is that simple. It's just that people are very absorbed in farming so they actually rarely do enough to beat the . Many don't seem to understand that the casual back and forth with is always in her favor. Just think real hard at how works to understand why. Dealing a hefty barrage right at level 1 all the way to level 18 is important. wants to get that lead over you and will get it passively. So one needs to be aggressive at all moments and emphasize who is top dog. Watch her build carefully and crush it so as to maintain dominance. If she is building hardcore damage, build enough to survive and attack her with your superior damage. If she is building a lot of CDR, get moderate and tons of damage to strike her with superior overall damage. If she is building / , penetrate through it, you have won. If she is building , focus on making your damage more consistent. A noticeable trend here is that superior damage is the solution to everything. As such, letting up on superior damage at any stage of the game, even at the very first level, will be punished. *''"Oh, but I got problems, I can't build damage right now."'' Should have fixed them with runes and masteries, build less damage and you are screwed. *''"She's too aggressive, I'm too weak and scared."'' So is going to be Alpha dog? So is going to go off and wreck the rest of the team? Don't let her be Alpha dog or there will be major consequences, you do not want to carry the blame of the entire team. *''"I'm just not that kind of player to be aggressive early on."'' Then you are not that kind of player to be beating at all. It's equivalent to not being the kind of player to CS. Working at a constant disadvantage is not going to end well. *''"Fuk u man!"'' You're fucked dude. *''"I can't kill . Her ears are too strong."'' You're fucked dude. TL;DR I'm in deep.